


baby, talk me down (you’re the only one who knows how)

by doctahreid



Series: don't keep love around [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Coming In Pants, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Louis, Omega Nick, Possessive Behavior, Rutting, alpha voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctahreid/pseuds/doctahreid
Summary: Adjusting to life as a mated Alpha is harder than Harry anticipated, but he thinks he’s doing a pretty good job, all things considered,The universe, however, seems to disagree, if the fact that he has to put his ex and his omega on the same room is any indication.Styles really should have followed his own rules, honestly.(Or the one where Louis is jealous and Nick...Nick fucks everything up, as usual)





	baby, talk me down (you’re the only one who knows how)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! I have to start off by thanking everyone who read the first instalment of this series, I have no words to properly express how important your support has been. So many kind works that made me feel as if my crazy ideas aren’t so crazy…
> 
> This one is less angsty, but don’t be fooled cuz we’re not out of the woods just yet (will they ever be, really?). Nevertheless, I hope you’ll like it. I know I do. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_ Everything is different now that he has Louis _

It’s been about three weeks since they met, and Harry can safely say he’s turned his life around to make sure the omega has anything and everything he needs, which up to this point, is mostly  _ his undivided attention.  _

He’s working from home almost all the time now, flipping through contracts, taking calls and having meetings over Facetime while Lou curls up on  the couch sitting by the corner of his study, always wrapped up on jumpers that are twice his size, ones that he’s made sure Styles slept in, so that they would be swimming on his scent.

He never says much, but his beautiful blue eyes follow Harry’s every move, as if he’s scared the alpha will fade into the air if he dares to look away. And it’s only one of the moments where the hesitance on him shines through, painfully reminding Harry that as much as he hates it, it will take a lot longer for the boy to stop being afraid. It makes the man want to go back to that place and tore it apart, bit by bit, to make sure  no one else has to suffer.

He's doing it already, to some extent: After Liam  reestablished his dominance over his mate, the alpha went through everything Zayn found out after months of silently tracking Louis down, and now he was trying his best to undermine the scheme using legal grounds.

Not nearly as satisfying to his wolf as putting a team together and trashing the place would be, for sure, but it would have to do. 

Liam had to be rational. He had a  career, and most importantly  _ an omega _ , to protect.

And now, so did Harry.

There was no bite on that sweet spot in between Louis shoulder and neck just yet, but that  wasn't so important, not when their bodies were becoming more and more attuned to each other as the days passed, not when he could sense Louis was having a terrible nightmare even before the little omega started thrashing in bed, whimpering for him to make it stop hurting. Not when a touch from Louis was enough to avoid him going into a rage fit over something stupid, or even over something _not stupid at all._ Not when it felt like kissing him was more of a need than taking a breath, or eating.

Don't get him wrong, it was not like Styles wasn't dying to stake his claim (ask the scumbag of an alpha they had run into while shopping last week, the one who apparently didn't like his bones set in the rightful place and dared to keep staring and trying to get close to Louis even after Harry's hand wrapped around his waist, a tongue fucking kiss being shared on a rather open space, really) but he had to go slow. He had promised Louis there was no rush, and if Harry was something, it was a man of his word. 

What didn’t mean he wasn’t torturing himself with each passing second, of course. 

Fuck. Having Lou so close and _ not close enough  _ at the same time was testing every ounce of restraint the curly lad had on him, making him wonder if one could die from wanking too many times. Being gentle was easy enough when Louis was close, he looked so young and the hint of fear in his eyes never really faded away, but  his scent lingered everywhere, and Harry was starting to forget what a soft dick felt like. He was also becoming very fond of long, ice cold showers (they didn’t help all that much, but the omega hated being cold, so it prevented him from slipping into the bathroom like he did that first morning. The amount of will power it took him not to knot Louis right then and there...he wasn't sure he could hold back again. All that toned skin on display…)

“Harry” the sweet whisper sounded closer than expected, bringing the tall man back from his racing thoughts at once, head lifting from the report he was supposed to be reading to flash Lou a smile

“Yeah, love? Need something?”

“Your phone was going off. Twice. You never picked it up, so…” glancing down at the table Harry realized his mate was right. He had missed a couple of calls from the office while daydreaming about bending Louis over every possible surface. Damn. 

“You right, Lou. I got caught up in my head for a second there” right on cue, it went off again, Nick's face filling the screen once Harry accepted the call:

“Evening, boss!” his voice was cheerful as always, Grimshaw had a giddy personality that didn't waver even after years working close to someone so serious as Harry, after all.

“What is it, Grimshaw?” normally, Styles indulged the older guy as long as he didn't cross any lines, but he was sexually frustrated and busy so Nick could suck it. 

“Nice to hear from you too, Styles. Look, I have some papers  I need you to sign tonight, think it's ok if I go over and discuss them with you for a bit? I can even bring us some take out…” his tone shifted by the end  of the sentence, making Harry wince.  _ That was the reason he should have followed his own rules and stayed clear from people he worked with.  _ Fucking Nick was a good time when he didn't have the time or the patience to go clubbing and needed some relief, but most days it was more trouble than the guy was worth. 

“Yeah, bring them over” his voice is serious and he doesn’t smile back at Nick, but the guy’s face never falls “No food, I already have dinner plans, we gotta make it quick if you really need the papers ready by tomorrow morning”  Harry kind of have a feeling that putting his “ex” and his omega in the same place isn’t the best idea, but Louis is sitting cross legged on the couch, trying to act as if he is not suddenly interested in the call, so the man can’t warn Nick about keeping his mouth shut without making matters worse.  _ He’s so not going to try and explain to the boy what a casual hook up is  _  “If that’s all, I have to go now”

His fingers aren’t quick enough, so Louis hears it when Nick whispers, in a tone far too intimate for work colleagues: 

“Bye, H” 

 

“Baby, we need to talk” the sun is setting now, and Styles can’t avoid the elephant in the room any longer, so he shuts down his computer and straddles over to the couch, smiling when he sees Louis trying to rid himself of the sleepness coating his eyes.

“You have a meeting, I know. I’ll be down in the bedroom, if that’s ok” he knows the omega enough to know he’s fighting back his desire to stay right where he is, trying his best to be good. 

“You can stay, if you want. I just...Nick is an omega too, and I don’t know how that’s gonna play over” he’s pulling at his hair, trying to find the words to say he’s not sure about how Nick is going to act,  _ why  _ he might feel like it’s ok to flirt with his boss, but  the truth is, Styles is plainly and mostly embarrassed. 

“An omega you’ve dated?” Louis regrets the question as soon as the words come off his mouth cause really, he doesn’t want to know. It makes him feel weird, to think about Harry with someone else. Think about Harry kissing someone the same way he kisses him, think about all the other things Harry could do to someone who isn’t terrified all the damn time… 

“No! God, no.” when Harry pulls his body to rest on top of his, there’s not much the small omega can do, so he settles and waits for the curly one to keep going, busying himself by playing with a bit of his hair, rolling it over and over on his fingertip “We never dated, Louis”

“But you...touched him, right?” the seconds drag by after the question, Louis blushing after he whispers the words

“Yeah, love. Nothing serious, I promise you but...Nick is not the most subtle guy in the world and I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable while he’s around, ok?” Harry can’t really say he ever had to have such a strange conversation, and he’s still not sure why he thinks explaining his past to Louis will make a difference, but every fiber on him is urging the man to do so, and he’s not one to ignore his instincts.

“He’s not gonna get too close, is he?” they have learned the hard way that as small and submissive as an omega can be, they become faist whenever their alpha’s are involved, and now even Zayn makes sure to keep a safe distance.

“Not at all, baby. He’s not that reckless”  _ I was always the one making the first move,  _ the taller one recalls,  _ he’s gonna want to be bend over somewhere for sure, but he won’t ask for it  _

“I’m staying, then. I’m gonna be super quiet, but I don’t wanna leave you”

“Alright.” when the hard part of the talk is over, Harry turns the small body on his lap with ease, Louis now straddling him, hands on his shoulders for balance, shy smile on his sinful lips “Don’t wanna your alpha away, huh?” he’s half joking, just wanna end the bit of tension still hanging in the air, but Louis finds his way to Harry’s neck, lapping at it for a few seconds before clapping his teeth on a soft spot, the rush of the bite making Harry start to harden underneath him, the omega sucking on it enough to make sure it bruises. It’s nowhere as scandalous and obvious as an alpha’s bite would be, but it's there, loud and clear.

“Mine” he whispers, entangling his hands on the locks of dark hair flowing around, slightly pulling to get better access. Harry let him do it, let him have this small illusion of control because he wants Louis to be at ease, especially in that moment.

“I like the sound of that” he practically growls back, his own hands kneading the flesh on Louis hips, having to hold onto the omega in some sort of way.

“Kiss me” it’s barely a whisper, but Louis knows he has to say it. It’s part of his rules, in fact. Cuddling is fine, cuddling is always allowed, but Harry won’t do anything else unless the omega asks for it. It’s not ideal, and part of him wonders if they are doing it too soon, with all that Louis has been through in the last years, but they’ve learned sometimes, neither of them can help it. They need to be close, to feel the warmth of each other’s bodies. “Please, alpha, kiss me”

Harry doesn’t need to be told twice: reminding himself over and over to remain gentle,  he brings his hands up to Louis’ face and caress it, his thumb brushing over the soft skin just to tease for a bit, pulling hid plump bottom lip from where he’s been biting it:

“I’m the only one who gets to bite you, remember pup?” and then, before Louis can breath out a response, there’s lips on his, and his heart is hammering against his chest “Relax, baby. ‘s just me, yeah?” even the soft command brings up an instant reaction, and Louis wraps his arms around the other man’s neck at the same time he parts his lips, sighing when Harry turns the kiss dirty, roaming his tongue in the wet heat….

They stay like that for a while, just making out while their hands search any patch of skin to touch, but Harry loses it when Louis starts rutting against him, his hard length brushing against the fabric of the curly’s expensive dress pants, the smell of slick taking over the room

“Lou…” he doesn’t even know what he was planning on saying, but whatever it was, it gets lost in the delicate sound that is Louis’ first moan.

“Harry...I’m so hard…” he’s panting the words out into the alpha’s mouth, his blue eyes dark and filled with lust “Please, Harry”

“You getting wet for me now, love?” long, ring clad fingers feel a bit numb as Styles fumbles with his big sweater, pulling it out of the way to suck marks into Lou’s collarbones, his hands holding into the small body to make sure Louis stays there in the present, with him (that’s another thing they learnt, how the omega needs his world to be reduced to Harry and  _ only _ Harry when they are exploring. He won’t talk about it just yet, but the Alpha suspects his inexperience isn’t the sole reason as to why he wants Harry to talk him through anything new that happen, or to why he sometimes literally needs to be held down and marked up as the taller’s one possession.  Styles also has a feeling that, had Louis not been so young, he would have taken his knot already, no matter how terrified of it he is.

Louis might be scared of his own body, but he can’t stand the possibility of Harry being taken away.

At this point, something like that would shatter both of them beyond words. 

“Harry..it hurts” the words are forced out from his lips as the small guy trashes around, looking for some sort of relieve, a kind he’s not used to yet, a kind he knows it’s only ok to get from Harry. Only his Alpha can make it feel good. 

“I know, pet. I’m gonna make it stop, yeah?” his hand travels down between their bodies, slowly and gently since Louis is still way thinner than anyone should be, stopping just above the waistband of his sweats. “I need you to breath, baby. I’ve got you, yeah? Just relax, love” his fingers tremble when they grab a hold of Louis, his length hard, the head leaking precum. The first pull on it makes his head spin, the scent of arousal taking over everything else as Louis hisses above him. Soon enough, Harry finds them a ritm, his head tucked into Louis neck, sucking on it, resisting the side of him that just wants to nuzzle a little bit further and bite down. Soon, if his instincts and his capacity to read the boy he’s falling for aren’t completely off, but not  _ yet _ .

As the seconds go by, his movements get rougher and a tad sloppy, his thumb brushing Lou’s tip as the boy tries to find a way to get closer, Harry’s hand a mix of precum and slick, the touches too much to his sensitive body and not enough at the same time

“I’m gonna try something, yeah?” Harry rumbles, because he’s about ready to shoot his load into his own pants, but he can’t do it unless he makes Louis come first. He knows it’s not gonna feel so good if Louis doesn’t have something  _ inside _ , so he lets his free hand simmer down his mate’s sweaty back, until it finds the meaty skin of his arse, feeling up a bit so he has time to tell the Alpha to stop if it doesn’t feel right “Shh baby, I’m gonna make you cum for me, just breath” his fingers are practically swimming on slick when he dips them into Louis’ crack, the moaning filling his ears as he circles around the rim for a moment. 

The omega comes undone the second Harry allows the pressure to push the tip of his finger inside, a silent scream making his mouth hang open, the veins of his neck straining the skin as he looks up, Styles watching him like a hawk for a couple more of moments before allowing himself to hold Louis down against his crotch and rut him over their clothes, finally able to let go. 

Time really gets blurry after that, as the couple sits there in a mess of cum and overly relaxed limbs, but eventually, Harry gets up, Louis trying to fight it.

“I’ve got to clean you up, baby. A shower will be nice, yeah?” he walks them to his bathroom, fixes the temperature, then waits a moment before letting Louis go, making sure his wobbly legs can hold him up, trying not to ogle the guy too much. 

He fails, if the sweet smile Louis gives him and the red that creeps up his neck have something to say about it, but that’s ok. “Get nice and clean, yeah? I’m gonna hop on the other shower and get changed, so we can get rid of Nick soon” he pecks Lou’s lips for a second before turning around, but doesn’t really kiss him, because he’s not sure he would be able to walk away if he did.

 

When the doorbell rings, Louis is engrossed on a disney movie, Harry playing with his soft hair as he looks through takeout menus.

“He stinks” the omega hisses, when Harry moves out of his embrace to go get the door, and as much as the alpha tries to hold off his laugh, he can’t.

“Maybe don’t tell him that, pup. Grimmy is known for being sensitive” holding Louis’ face in between his large hands, Harry uses his alpha voice to warn:  _ “Behave” _

For a moment, when he notices the shiver running through the omega after the command, Styles thinks that maybe things won’t get ugly.

But then, when he turns the knob, Nick flinches away, cursing on a loud voice: 

_ “Fucking hell Harry, what happened to you? You stink, mate” _

So yeah, he’s in for a very long night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Writers are curious little creatures, so please, tell me what you thought about it. What you loved, what you hated, what you want to see next. It's gonna make me happy (and we all need some happiness, right?) Kudos are like treats to my heart. 
> 
> I'll see you soon!


End file.
